The Truth
by Jeni Kat
Summary: 2x13... Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas suivi le dernier épisode / Et si, Felicity s'était montré dans la cave du Verdant avant Sarah ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte le temps d'un O.S !

Alors, bien le bonjour et laissez-moi vous expliquer...

Je suis une grande fan de la série ARROW, et encore plus du couple Oliver / Felicity, bien que leur relation est ambigüe dans la série... Je ne supporte pas Sarah alors, suite au dernier épisode, j'ai voulu réécrire la fin selon MA façon.

Je vous déconseille fortement de le lire si vous ne suivez pas la série, et encore moins la saison 2 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**S**_**tarling City !**_

**Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Ces mots qu'elle avait dit devant Moira Queen en devinant son secret. Les mêmes mots que cette dernière lui avait expressément interdit de répéter à quiconque. Felicity ne voulait pas révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Oliver, encore moins si elle ne voulait pas le perdre… mais il l'avait confronté en aparté, alors que son ex-beau-père présentait la campagne électorale de Moira. Felicity lui avait tout dit sans pouvoir se retenir. Le visage d'Oliver avait prit plusieurs couleurs différentes. Ses yeux avaient été le reflet de plusieurs sentiments à la fois, en passant de l'ahurissement à la colère… Elle allait le perdre !**

…

**Frappant à grand coup le mannequin, Oliver laissait des sons rauques et gutturaux sortir de sa gorge qui retentissait dans la cave du **_**Verdant**_**. Il était seul dans son repaire et il en profita pour se défouler et déverser toute sa colère en cognant dans ce mannequin de bois. Son entrevue avec sa mère un peu plus tôt avait été l'une des pires choses qu'il ait dû faire. Il avait décidé de rompre tout lien avec cette mère qui lui avait menti. Elle lui avait menti à propos de Thea, sa petite sœur, et maintenant il devait mentir lui aussi pour la protéger, mais ce mensonge n'avait réussit qu'à détruire la relation qu'il avait tenté de reconstruire avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il s'en sentait incapable. D'autant plus que les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. L'hospitalisation de Laurel, le retour de Sarah, l'attaque des membres de la Ligue des Assassins… Sa tête n'était plus qu'un énorme fouillis gigantesque. Ses sentiments l'étaient encore plus. Il frappa avec encore plus de force, quand des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Il s'arrêta dans son exercice et regarda qui venait le **_**déranger**_**. Des bruits de talons firent échos dans toute la cave. Des escarpins blancs laissèrent place à des jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon noir, le buste d'un chemisier blanc, et plus haut, une longue chevelure blonde encadrait un visage qu'Oliver connaissait par cœur.**

« Felicity ? » appela-t-il.

**Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la cave.**

« Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans le noir, torse nu et… » hoqueta-t-elle avant de ne rien dire de plus.

« Et ? » fit Oliver en lui intimant de poursuivre.

« Et rien du tout, je vais me taire. » dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

**Elle se dirigea vers les ordinateurs, puis, sortit de son sac à main une enveloppe blanche qu'elle déposa sur le bureau. Sans se retourner vers Oliver, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se retourna vers les escaliers et s'apprêta à partir, quand la voix d'Oliver l'arrêta… et elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de s'arrêter, mais elle ne le regarda pas. Elle s'y refusait.**

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit la voix d'Oliver._

**Sa voix était étrangement proche. Felicity comprit qu'il était tout juste derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger ni se rapprocher.**

_« Felicity, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ! »_

**Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, s'y refusant.**

_« Felicity ! »_

**Sa voix se fit plus dure. La jeune femme se doutait qu'elle devrait se retourner tôt ou tard, sinon c'est lui qui se placerait devant elle, alors elle se retourna lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux avant de les remettre sur son nez et de lever les yeux sur Oliver. Il était tout près d'elle. A vrai dire, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Deux grands pas et leur nez pourrait se toucher. Oliver tenait dans sa main l'enveloppe que Felicity avait déposée. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

« Je démissionne. » répondit-elle. « De tout ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Oliver.

« Je… je t'ai révélé une chose… que je ne devais pas savoir et que ta mère m'avait interdite… » répondit-elle sans pouvoir finir et sans contrôle sur sa voix.

« Quoi ? » l'arrêta Oliver. « Ma mère t'a interdit quoi, Felicity ? »

**Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula, alors il lui attrapa les épaules et l'empêcha de partir. Leurs corps pouvaient presque se toucher, et Felicity pouvait voir de la sueur perler sur sa peau, ce qui la déstabilisait. Oliver posa un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.**

« Felicity, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ! » dit-il d'une voix douce.

**Alors elle lui dit. Elle lui dit comment elle avait remontée une trace d'argent sur un compte que Walter Steele lui avait demandé de surveiller il y a plusieurs mois. Elle lui dit ensuite ce que Madame Queen lui avait dit. Qu'Oliver ne devait jamais savoir que Malcolm Merlyn était le père biologique de Thea, car il ne le pardonnerait jamais à sa mère, mais qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais à **_**elle**_**. **

« C'est pour ça, que je ne devais pas te le dire. » dit Felicity.

« C'est absurde. » dit Oliver. « Et je t'interdis de démissionner. »

« Oliver… » hoqueta Felicity.

« Non, Felicity, je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes. » martela Oliver. « J'ai besoin de toi. Ici, à Queen Industries, et avec moi. »

**Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, causant à ses cheveux de virevolter autour de sa tête. Sa décision était prise et elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus…**

… **mais quelque chose d'humide se posa sur ses lèvres. Oliver la fit taire par un baiser. Il se retira, ôtant ses mains de ses épaules. Felicity rouvrit les yeux, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Oliver venait de l'embrasser. Elle le regarda, sur le point de lui demander ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, quand il montra l'enveloppe blanche dans sa main – contenant la lettre de démission – puis, la déchira en deux, en quatre, en huit, jusqu'à en faire des confettis. Des confettis qui tombèrent sur le sol bétonné de la cave. Ensuite, Oliver fit une chose qui prit Felicity totalement au dépourvu. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses larges mains, et la fixa droit dans les yeux.**

« Votre démission est rejetée, Mademoiselle Smoak. » dit-il fermement. « Jamais je ne te laisserais partir. »

**Felicity n'eut pas le temps de demander **_**'Pourquoi'**_**, car Oliver l'embrassa… mais cette fois il l'embrassa pleinement. Un son rauque roula dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit que Felicity lui répondait dans ce baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille nue, les remontant le long de son dos sans s'empêcher de gémir sous la sensation.**

« Oliver… » marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Plus tard ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il porta ses mains au devant du chemisier de Felicity, et le déboutonna avidement. Il le lui ôta sans cacher son empressement. Il lui agrippa les hanches et déplaça ses mains sur son pantalon pour le lui enlever. Elle était à présent en sous-vêtement devant Oliver. Son patron. **

_« Oh la la ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Elle se mordit la lèvre, alors que celles d'Oliver se posèrent sur ses jambes, sur son ventre, entre ses seins, dans son cou et de nouveau contre sa bouche. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, la caressa tout en caressant son corps de ses mains. A son tour, Felicity, sans rompre le baiser qui lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur incessante, balada ses mains le long du corps d'Oliver et lui défit son jean, baissant la braguette puis baissant le vêtement. D'un geste vif, Oliver fit valser son jean au loin. Il rassembla la chevelure blonde de Felicity dans ses mains, les rameuta sur le côté droit, puis, la souleva de terre et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffre court, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia. Oliver enfoui son visage dans le cou de Felicity, et la couvrit de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Il colla son bassin au sien, frottant son intimité à la sienne. Felicity gémit.**

« Oliver… » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

**Elle tenta de le pousser mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, et cette fois Oliver sortit son visage de sa cachette, sans décoller son corps de celui de Felicity.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça… même si j'en ai envie, très envie. » répondit Felicity.

« Où est le problème ? » voulut savoir Oliver.

« Tu es… mon patron. » dit-elle.

« Et alors ? » sourit-il.

« On ne devrait pas… » fit-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

**Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa.**

« … faire… »

**Il la fit taire encore d'un baiser.**

« … ça… »

**Felicity abandonna. Elle laissa son désir parler. Cette fois, c'est elle qui embrassa Oliver. Les mains contre sa nuque, elle enroula sa jambe autour de sa taille. Satisfait, Oliver l'agrippa et la souleva, enroulant son autre jambe autour de lui. **

« Et si Dig nous surprenait ? » dit Felicity.

« Aucun risque. » dit Oliver. « Accroche-toi ! »

**Elle fit ce qu'il dit, crochetant bras et jambes autour de son corps et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Elle respira à plein poumons son odeur, et l'odeur de la sueur ne la dérangea pas, au contraire, cela la rendait encore plus impatiente. Oliver se dirigea tout au fond de la cave, puis, déposa Felicity à même le sol. Le sol était froid et déclencha un frisson dans le dos de la jeune informaticienne, mais le corps d'Oliver, qui se calqua au sien eut tôt fait de la réchauffer. D'autant plus qu'il ne tarda pas à l'embrasser pleinement. Quand il bascula sa bouche jusqu'à son ventre, Felicity se débarrassa de ses lunettes, qu'elle déposa loin sur le côté. Son dos se cambra. Oliver se redressa et lui défit son soutien-gorge. Felicity se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Oliver la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il semblait tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa avec passion, mêlant leurs langues l'une à l'autre. Chacun débarrassa l'autre de son dernier rempart et ils se retrouvèrent nus, cachés dans le recoin sombre de la cave, où trônait tout l'arsenal de justicier d'Oliver.**

« Je n'ai pas de… » commença à dire Oliver, mais Felicity le coupa.

« Je prends mes précautions, aussi, même si ma vie sentimentale est vide depuis, que je travaille pour toi… »

**Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Elle le sentit entrer en elle avec une infime douceur, mais le feu qui brûlait en elle, ce désir inassouvi lui fit faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible… avec son patron. Elle posa ses talons sur les fesses d'Oliver et donna un coup de pression. Oliver se retrouva entièrement enfoui au plus profond de sa chair. Il lâcha un son rauque dû à la sensation, mais aussi face à ce pincement à la lèvre. Felicity l'avait mordue sans se contrôler. Etrangement, ce geste fit gronder Oliver, qui plongea sa langue dans sa bouche tout en remuant ses hanches. Felicity referma ses jambes autour de lui. Des jambes qu'il caressa tout en maintenant ses pénétrations dans un rythme effréné. Bientôt, la cave ne fut rempli que par des sons rauques, des gémissements bruyants et des claquements de hanches qui résonnèrent tout autour d'eux…**

_**Elle était entrée dans la cave sans faire de bruit, ne sachant pas si quelqu'un s'y trouvait ou non. La silhouette descendit les escaliers tout en faisant attention à ne pas annoncer sa présence sans être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne. Ses pas la conduisirent tout en bas de la cave, et elle s'apprêta à demander si quelqu'un était là, quand elle avisa des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser un jean qui était au sol. Le jean appartenait à un homme. Vu la taille, ça ne pouvait qu'être celui d'Oliver. Elle avisa les autres vêtements. Parmi eux, uniquement des vêtements de fille. Un chemisier blanc, des escarpins également blancs et un pantalon noir. Le cœur de la jeune femme battit lourdement dans sa poitrine, alors elle laissa le jean, qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, tomber au sol. Des bruits étranges attirèrent son attention. Elle les suivit, tout en faisant toujours attention à ne pas se faire démasquer. Elle se cacha derrière un meuble, et pu apercevoir deux silhouettes allongées à même le sol, entièrement nues. Des soupirs et des grognements furent lâchés, et les mots 'Oliver' ou encore 'Felicity' furent prononcés. La jeune femme se recula et courut loin de cet endroit. Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire du bruit…**_

**Oliver releva la tête de la poitrine de Felicity, ayant entendu du bruit venant de la cave. Il s'était arrêté de bouger.**

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

**Il n'obtint aucune réponse.**

« Hey oh ! » réitéra-t-il.

« Oliver, je crois qu'y a personne. » dit Felicity.

**Elle porta une main à sa joue, et cela le sortit de sa léthargie. Il replongea sur ses lèvres et reprit le mouvement de ses hanches. La jouissance mit du temps à les envahir, car Oliver prenait tout son temps. Lorsqu'il sentait la paroi de son amante se resserrer, il ralentissait le mouvement, ce qui exaspéra la jeune femme, qui lâchait un juron à chaque fois, ce qui amusait Oliver. Il mit fin à cette torture en accélérant, et bientôt, la cave fut de nouveau emplit de bruits de claquements, de grondements, de gémissements… jusqu'au point de non-retour. Le corps d'Oliver se figea après une dernière pénétration, et Felicity se cambra avec une telle force qu'elle sentit des élancements dans son dos. Il retomba sur elle de tout son long, et aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre geste. La respiration saccadée, autant que la sienne, Oliver embrassa le cou de Felicity. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et savoura cette cajolerie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se redresse et ne la regarde dans les yeux, sa bouche étirant un sourire. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.**

**Ayant remit leurs sous-vêtements, les deux amants se mirent à chercher partout le reste de leurs vêtements. Une fois rhabillée, Felicity ramassa les morceaux de papiers qui jonchaient le sol. Elle voulut les poser sur le bureau, mais Oliver s'en empara et les jeta à la poubelle, avant de prendre Felicity dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. **

« Je crois que je devrais te ramener. » dit-il.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… de ce qui s'est passé… de ma démission que visiblement tu n'accepteras pas quoi que je puisse dire et malgré mes raisons. » dit Felicity.

« Je te ramène, et on discutera autour d'un dîner. » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Si tu prends du vin, alors je suis d'accord. » dit-elle.

« Allons-y ! » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Ils quittèrent la cave, non sans qu'Oliver ne fasse un détour par la réserve d'alcool du club et n'en ressorte avec une bouteille de vin. Ils sortirent du **_**Verdant**_**, qui était fermé pour la soirée. Montant dans la voiture de Felicity, Oliver se mit au volant et mit le contact. Il s'arrêta chez un traiteur et remonta dans la voiture avec plusieurs sacs, puis, se remit en route vers l'appartement de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés, et qui était visiblement mal à l'aise. Oliver posa une main sur sa jambe et la pressa légèrement.**

_**Appartement de Felicity !**_

**Oliver posa les sacs de nourriture sur la table de la petite cuisine de l'appartement, tandis que Felicity verrouilla la porte, plus par habitude que par l'envie de garder Oliver rien que pour elle, même si l'idée alléchante lui avait traversée l'esprit. Elle posa ses clés près du téléphone, posa son sac, enleva ses escarpins et fila dans une autre pièce, mais Oliver la suivit et lui prit le bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prendre une douche, m'enlever toute cette sueur et cette poussière… » répondit-elle.

**Oliver l'avait arrêté d'un baiser, puis, comme plus tôt dans la cave, lui déboutonna le chemisier et lui enleva le pantalon. Felicity ne résista pas. A quoi bon ? Il était plus fort qu'elle et bien trop sexy pour être résisté. Elle attrapa les pans de son t-shirt et le lui enleva, avant de s'attaquer à son jean… Une fois nus, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et ils prirent une douche très longue. Ils firent l'amour, encore, puis, ils traînèrent sous le jet d'eau chaude, chacun lavant le corps de l'autre tout en s'embrassant.**

**Oliver fut étonné lorsque, après la douche, il avait vu Felicity ne porter qu'un simple shorty et un mini-débardeur assortis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son désir pour cette jeune femme puisse être aussi grand, aussi fort. Certes, il avait des sentiments très fort pour elle, mais dû à sa tâche de débarrasser Starling City et les Glades des malfrats, il n'avait pas voulu risquer de mettre en danger quiconque en se plongeant dans une relation… sérieuse. Car Felicity n'était pas une fille avec qui on ne pouvait – avec qui on ne devait – jouer, et ça, Oliver le savait. Il la regarda prendre une boîte, dans le sac d'un traiteur chinois, contenant des raviolis à la vapeur. Munie d'une fourchette, elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et mangea. Elle était affamée. Ces dernières heures passées dans les bras d'Oliver l'avaient affamée. Elle rougit à ces souvenirs, quand, devant ses yeux, se matérialisa un verre de vin rouge. Elle secoua la tête avant de voir Oliver, debout devant elle, lui tendant un verre de vin, qu'elle finit par prendre.**

« Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**A son tour, et muni également d'une boîte de riz cantonais et d'un verre de vin – qu'il posa sur la table basse, il s'assit sur le canapé, tout en gardant une distance afin de ne pas mettre Felicity mal à l'aise. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Quand Felicity fut rassasiée, elle posa la boîte sur la table basse et s'empara de son verre de vin, qu'elle sirota. Oliver la regarda. Il avait finit de manger avant elle, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était belle. Très belle. Et très attirante. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer travailler sans elle à ses côtés, encore moins poursuivre son devoir de justicier errant dans les rues de Starling la nuit sans entendre sa voix dans son oreillette. Il sourit en la regardant tremper les lèvres dans le verre de vin, puis en avalant d'une traite le reste du liquide. Il la regarda rejeter la tête en arrière, reposer son verre sur la table basse, rameuter ses cheveux sur le côté. Quand elle se lécha les lèvres, cela fut trop pour Oliver, qui bondit sur le canapé et attrapa Felicity par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Surprise par cet assaut, Felicity resta de marbre quelques secondes avant de sentir la langue d'Oliver glisser dans sa bouche. Elle lui rendit son baiser, avant de s'avachir dans ses bras et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Le manque d'air se fit sentir, et ils durent s'écarter.**

« Wow ! » souffla Felicity.

« Ne démissionne pas. » souffla-t-il. « Je ne le veux pas, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu as dis la même chose à Sarah. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

**Et elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle descendit des genoux d'Oliver et s'éloigna. Elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger.**

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? » demanda Oliver.

« Pas vraiment, mais il faudra bien le faire, si tu dois travailler avec elle, si je dois la voir, avec toi alors que tu as un passif avec elle… » répondit-elle.

**Oliver soupira, puis, se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Felicity. Il appréhendait sa réaction à mesure qu'il avançait, mais il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne reculait pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.**

« Sarah et moi, on a eu histoire c'est vrai, tout comme avec Laurel, mais c'est du passé. » dit-il. « Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » demanda-t-elle. « Toi, moi, nous, elle… »

« Je veux que ça marche, entre nous deux. » répondit-il en touchant ses épaules.

« Et si ça marche pas ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau. « Sarah, je veux dire, tu la connais et, il y a aussi ta mère que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder en face après t'avoir dit ce que je savais sur Thea et qu'elle m'a interdit de te dire ou tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais… »

« Felicity… » la coupa-t-il. « Je t'en aurais voulut de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Je me charge de ma mère. Quant à Sarah, si elle a quelque chose à dire sur nous deux, je m'en chargerais aussi, mais ne laisse personne te dire quoi faire. Toi et moi, ça peut marcher, si tu le désires. »

« Et toi ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Felicity. » dit-il en prenant sa joue en coupe. « Dans le travail, mais aussi en dehors. Le Oliver Queen d'avant n'existe plus, et t'avoir dans ma vie me donne encore moins envie de le redevenir. »

« Tu veux rester ? » demanda-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : « Pour dormir, je veux dire. Tu veux rester dormir, avec moi, et, seulement pour dormir ? »

« Je ne veux pas dormir. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oliver, si tu me tiens éveillée toute la nuit, ce qui ne me gênerait pas si je ne travaillais pas demain matin… » dit-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

« C'est moi ton patron, que je sache. » dit-il en rapprochant dangereusement son corps du sien. « T'as le droit d'être en retard… quand t'es avec moi. »

« Oliver… » le prévint-elle.

**Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle se laissa faire. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, approfondit le baiser, et elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour d'Oliver, qui la maintint fermement dans son étreinte. Il se dirigea vers le lit au fond de l'appartement, nullement masqué par une porte ni même un rideau, et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ils furent nus pour la troisième fois de la soirée. **

_**Elle les regarda à travers la vitre. Elle les avait espionnés sans s'en empêcher par des fines jumelles depuis le toit voisin, puis s'était hissé sur la rambarde de l'immeuble en question quand ils s'étaient écartés de la fenêtre. Elle les observait et les voyait sans mal bouger dans ce lit. A faire l'amour. Même à travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait les entendre gémir sans cesse. Ça devenait malsain. Elle s'infligeait une souffrance qu'elle ne devrait même pas continuer à faire pousser. Mais c'était trop tard. Son cœur battait trop vite, se compressait à mesure qu'il se brisait.**_

**Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revirent en mémoire à mesure qu'elle se réveillait, mais, quand elle vit l'heure qu'il était sur son réveil, son visage se figea et elle se redressa d'un bond. Attrapant le réveil d'un geste vif, elle fixa l'heure. 9H30. Elle aurait dû être dans les bureaux de Queen Industries au moins une heure plus tôt. Elle constata que le réveil avait été désactivé, et les lèvres qui se collèrent dans le creux de son cou lui donnèrent la réponse de **_**qui**_** avait désactivé le réveil.**

« Oliver ? » appela-t-elle.

« Hum ? » fut la réponse qu'elle obtint.

« Tu as… éteint… mon réveil ? » demanda-t-elle, en tentant de masquer son trouble.

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça-t-il, en glissant sa bouche sur son épaule.

« Pour… pourquoi ? » déglutit-elle.

**Elle n'eut pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. A la place, elle eut droit à des baisers dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, et à des caresses. Elle faillit tourner de l'œil sous la sensation, mais au final, Oliver lui répondit :**

« Restons au lit ! »

« Hun hun, pas question, je dois travailler, et tu as une entreprise à diriger. » répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

**Elle attrapa le peignoir qui traînait au pied du lit, et l'enfila en vitesse, cachant son corps à son patron et dernièrement amant.**

« Felicity, tu ne fais jamais la grasse matinée ? » demanda Oliver.

« Bien sûr que si, le week-end et, avec mon ordinateur. » répondit-elle.

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'on est le week-end… » dit-il en sortant du lit, nu comme un ver et en s'approchant de Felicity tellement vite qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et Oliver. « … et que je suis ton ordinateur. »

« Ouh… » fit-elle en sentant un picotement lui parcourir le corps. « C'est très tentant. »

« Alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. » dit-il.

« Promis, ce week-end, on restera au lit, enfin, si tu voudras encore de moi d'ici là… »

**Il l'arrêta dans sa tirade en posant son index sur ses lèvres.**

« Je veux de toi. »

**Elle sourit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois, Felicity mit sa main entre leurs bouches pour l'en empêcher.**

« Je suis très en retard, et même si mon patron hyper sexy vient de m'accorder ma matinée, je ne voudrais pas abuser et me prendre un blâme pour mauvaise conduite. » dit-elle.

**Oliver se contenta de sourire, et il la relâcha. Felicity se hâta dans la salle de bain et se doucha. Pendant ce temps, Oliver remit ses vêtements de la veille et appela Diggle. **

**John Diggle, à la fois garde du corps, chauffeur et comparse d'Oliver Queen dans sa lutte contre le crime, se gara en retrait de l'immeuble où vivait Felicity. Il attendit que son ami ne descende le rejoindre, et qu'elle ne fût sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit apparaître, tenant la main de Felicity. Cette dernière portait une robe bleue marine avec des escarpins assortis, et elle avait attachée ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval. Diggle regarda attentivement ses deux amis, et ses s'écarquillèrent…**

**Oliver attendit que Felicity déverrouille sa voiture, puis, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, Oliver la prit par le bras, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa. Il se moquait d'être vu par les voisins ou les passants. Il se moquait même d'être vu par Diggle, dont il avait aperçu la voiture un peu plus loin. Il referma ses bras autour de Felicity et l'embrassa, encore et encore jusqu'à la laisser le souffle court.**

« Il faut que t'arrête de m'embrasser comme ça. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça. » sourit-il.

« Oh oui et, euh, tout ce que tu m'as fais, cette nuit, et sous la douche, et le reste… » bégaya-t-elle.

**Oliver rit sous cape, avant de porter une main sur la joue de Felicity pour l'embrasser tendrement. **

« On se verra au bureau. » dit-il.

« Ok ! » dit-elle.

**Elle monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Oliver la regarda s'éloigner, quand la voiture de Diggle s'arrêta à son niveau. Oliver grimpa à l'intérieur, et mit sa ceinture, sans prêter attention à son ami.**

« Tu as encore des traces de rouge à lèvres sur la bouche. » lui dit-il.

**Oliver porta aussitôt sa main à sa bouche, faisant rire Diggle.**

_**Locaux de Queen Industries !**_

**Vêtu d'un costume gris, Oliver était assis à son bureau et buvait du café, tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Il avait couché avec Felicity dans la cave du **_**Verdant**_**, puis chez elle, sous la douche, dans son lit et il était resté avec elle jusqu'au petit matin. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit, sans ressentir l'envie de la laisser partir. C'était en la regardant s'éloigner dans sa voiture qu'il avait ressentit de la… déception, et un manque. Ses sentiments envers sa secrétaire et amie étaient bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tombait peu à peu amoureux d'elle, oubliant les autres… Oubliant Laurel, Sarah, sa brève liaison avec Isabel Rochev et Helena… Felicity était différente, et Oliver se voyait bien progressait dans cette relation. Felicity lui en donnait l'envie. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le Oliver Queen play boy d'autrefois n'existait plus…**

_« Oliver ? »_

**Il sortit de ses pensées pour voir celle qui les occuper se tenir devant lui. Il baissa les yeux et les attarda sur les jambes de Felicity. **

« Hey… » s'écria-t-elle sans élever la voix et en claquant des doigts.

« Quoi ? » fit Oliver en la regardant.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Tenez Monsieur Queen, le dossier que vous m'avez demandé. »

« Tu viens de me donner un ordre, ou je rêve ? » arqua-t-il en s'emparant du dossier.

« Désolée, ce n'était pas, mon intention… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Ne le sois pas. » dit-il.

**Il posa le dossier sur le bureau, et se leva de sa chaise. Il prit le bras de Felicity et l'obligea à la regarder.**

« Oliver pas ici ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi revenir chez toi cette nuit. » quémanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Et s'il y a un méchant à attraper ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors je l'attrape, et ensuite on ira chez toi. » répondit-il.

« C'est très, très tentant. » avoua-t-elle.

« Demain c'est samedi. » lui rappela-t-il, en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Et je pourrais imaginer que tu es mon ordinateur… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

**Felicity tenta de résister, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle se laissa prendre par ce baiser, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et les sépara. Felicity s'essuya le coin des lèvres avant de sortir du bureau d'Oliver, et sans accorder un seul regard aux personnes qui étaient entrées dans le bureau.**

« On frappe avant d'entrer. » maugréa Oliver, qui ôta les possible traces de rouges à lèvres sur sa bouche.

« C'est ce qu'on a fait. » dit Moira. « Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de Mademoiselle Smoak. »

« Oui, et cela ne te regarde pas. » dit Oliver.

« Oliver, je sais que tu en veux à ta mère pour Thea… » commença à dire Walter. « … mais elle l'a fait pour la protéger de Merlyn. »

« Elle fait de moi un menteur. » dit Oliver d'une voix plate.

« Et tu n'en n'aurais rien su si elle avait su tenir sa langue. » rétorqua Moira.

« Contrairement à ce que tu lui as dis, ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux, mais à toi. Et ne t'avise pas d'aller lui faire des reproches. » la prévint Oliver. « Bien, mettons-nous au travail. »

_**Verdant !**_

**En fin d'après-midi, Oliver se rendit à la cave pour s'entraîner, mais la cave n'était pas vide. Une personne sortit de l'ombre.**

« Sarah ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te parler hier soir, mais tu étais trop occupé avec cette petite blonde. » dit Sarah, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« J'avais bien entendu du bruit. » dit Oliver.

« Tu as dis que tu avais besoin de moi, et tu batifoles avec elle ? » s'écria Sarah.

« Ecoute Sarah… » dit Oliver d'une voix calme. « Je ne t'ai jamais promis qu'on se remettrait ensemble. Toi et moi, ça nous a fait plus de mal que de bien. tu devrais plutôt penser à renouer avec ta famille plutôt que de t'en prendre à moi parce que je vis ma vie avec Felicity. »

« Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait, de vous voir faire l'amour dans cette cave, et te voir avec elle, chez elle… » tempêta Sarah.

« Tu nous as suivis ? » s'étrangla Oliver.

**Sarah ne répondit rien. Oliver serra les poings jusqu'à en faire craquer ses jointures.**

« Ecoute, je t'ai aidé à échapper à la Ligue des Assassins pour que tu puisses revenir vers ta famille, et tu dois te concentrer sur ça, sur ta famille. » dit-il. « Si tu veux qu'on s'allie pour sauver Starling City, très bien, mais ça s'arrêtera là. Si tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir avec une autre fille que toi, alors je ne te retiens pas. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » contra-t-il.

« Réponds ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je l'aime. » claqua-t-il. « Je ne suis plus le même Oliver qu'il y a six ans, celui qui joue avec les filles ou qui trompe une fille avec sa sœur. J'ai changé, et toi aussi. »

**La porte de la cave claqua, et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Felicity fit son apparition, mais elle se stoppa net en voyant la plausible confrontation qui se déroulait devant elle.**

« Désolée, je tombe mal ! » dit-elle.

« Pas du tout. » dit Oliver, qui se retourna vers elle. « Sarah s'en allait. »

**Et pour confirmer, Sarah les dépassa et quitta la cave en montant les escaliers en courant. Au passage, elle avait servit un regard froid à Felicity, qui déglutit péniblement.**

« Elle ne m'aime pas. » dit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Mais moi si ! » dit Oliver.

« Quoi ? » souffla Felicity.

**Il caressa son visage, plaça une mèche blonde rebelle derrière son oreille, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

« Je t'aime, Felicity, et je ne veux pas te perdre. » dit-il d'une voix rauque et profondément sincère.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » déblatéra Felicity, avant de se plaquer une main devant la bouche. « Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai dis ça tout haut ? »

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça Oliver.

**Il l'embrassa avidement, et elle se laissa aller dans le baiser, le lui rendant avec autant d'avidité. Elle le débarrassa de sa veste, de sa cravate de sa chemise, avant de s'écarter.**

« Je préfère quand tu t'entraînes torse nu. » admit-elle.

**Oliver la lâcha, le sourire aux lèvres et la regarda s'installer devant ses ordinateur. Il enleva son pantalon pour en mettre un plus confortable, et commença son entraînement quotidien. Felicity ramassa le costume qui traînait par terre et le plia soigneusement, puis, se retourna dans sa chaise de bureau et, pendant que l'ordinateur scannait une quelconque menace potentielle à Starling City, la jeune femme observa Oliver… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Diggle, qui l'obligea à reporter son attention sur ses ordinateurs. Elle ne vit pas le sourire qu'arborait l'ancien militaire…**

_**Appartement de Felicity ! **_

« Aucune menace pour ce soir ! » dit Oliver, en laissant tomber son sac de sport dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Pour l'instant ! » dit Felicity.

« Ne dit rien, s'il te plaît. » dit Oliver en la coinçant contre la porte. « On se commande des pizzas ? »

« Et on traîne au lit ? » tenta-t-elle.

« J'y comptais ! » dit Oliver.

« Tu veux que je mette quelque chose de plus approprié et de moins habillé ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Felicity Smoak, tu ne devrais pas me tenter comme tu le fais. » dit Oliver.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle. « Tu as dis que je pourrais imaginer que tu es mon ordinateur… »

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Commande les pizzas, et rejoins-moi sous la douche ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa puis, se détacha de son étreinte et fila dans la salle de bain. Oliver ne mit que deux minutes pour passer sa commande, en spécifiant bien au livreur de ne les livrer que dans une heure.**

**Se glissant sous la douche, Oliver glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Felicity, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.**

« On a combien de temps avant qu'on nous livre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une heure. » répondit-il. « Ce qui est amplement suffisant. »

**Il s'agenouilla. Felicity s'accrocha de son mieux à la paroi de la douche…**

**Finalement, dire la vérité était plus bénéfique que de la cacher… !**

* * *

Alors, votre avis sur ces quelques pages ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aimez ce couple encore plus que moi, car deux autres histoires sont prévus !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
